


Coats

by AngelynMoon



Series: The Noise Series [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which Danny misses his coat.
Relationships: Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Noise Series [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488038
Comments: 13
Kudos: 278





	Coats

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: so, you know how some authors map out their works before writing them and so have a set schedule for their stories or at least a jumping off point? 
> 
> Well, I am not one of those authors and thus I would like to thank you all for your patience and your delightful words of praise and what I have chosen to take as encouragement.
> 
> I hope everyone is healthy and I wish you all well.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy.
> 
> (This sounds very much like a farewell and that is not my intent, I am not going anywhere so don't worry.)

Danny likes Stiles, the boy has always been fun, he has the best ideas for games and he's nice to him, even when Danny wasn't so nice back.

Danny noticed that Stiles, before the Fire that destroyed the Hale home, had always had an extra sandwich for Isaac Lahey, a boy who Danny knew didn't have the nicest father, who no longer had a mother.

Danny had tried only once to befriend the boy and had been unable to not take the other boy's flinch to heart, he knew better now, almost everyone did but they were still just children and Danny wasn't yet brave enough to try again.

Since summer ended and school began anew Danny had taken to watching Stiles and his new group.

Before the Hale Fire Stiles had only been accompanied by Scott McCall, now though he had an entire mess of friends, including one Lydia Martin, who had never once given Stiles even a glance before but now was never more than an arm's length away, going so far as to test herself into the same grade as Stiles and demand the same classes as well.

The other children had changed slightly, Isaac, so often holding Scott's hand, smiled more if just as shyly as before.

The new girl, Allison Argent, was protective of the smaller boy, going so far as to knock out the teeth of one of the older boys that tried to steal Isaac's lunch.

And something angry crawled into Danny's stomach and he made a mental note to adjust that boy's grade a few letters and see how he liked being bullied.

Danny may be older than Stiles and his little posse but he felt protective of the children and he shrugged at the feeling and let it be.

What pleased him most about Stiles' new group was Jackson Whittemore's inclusion.

Danny had met the boy a year ago, lost and cold in the park near his home and though Danny hadn't said a word the boy had certainly had much to say, snuffling through his tears and curling tiny hands around the coat Danny had wrapped him up in.

Danny had never taken that coat back after he'd walked the boy home, never said a single word to acknowledge that the other was his, that he belonged to him.

Danny sighed softly, sometimes he missed his coat, missed swimming in the waters his family vacationed to, of course he could still swim, but it was different without his coat. Danny could only hope that one day he could explain to Jackson and that the other boy would let him swim knowing that Danny would always return to him no matter how far out he swam.

But that was the future, Jackson was not yet ready for him Danny knew, the boy was still learning how he fit in with the family that Stiles gave him, and Danny knew that adding him into the mix would be a recipe for disaster, so Danny watched and would wait.

And the feel of small hands clutched in the fur of his coat comforted him when he felt worry over his mate, knowing that his mate drew his own comfort from the ever warm coat.

Danny smiled softly as be watched Jackson pull the furred coat Danny had gifted him tighter around himself, tucking his nose into the fur that Danny knew smelled like ocean and himself.

Yes, it was enough that Jackson was wrapped up safe and sound in Danny's coat.

Danny caught Stiles' curious eyes and gave a nod as the boy glanced at him and then Jackson and back.

There was a small tilt of his head before Danny was granted a nod in return, perhaps Danny would soon have a visit from Stiles but for now the school bell gave a shrill ring and they all headed off for their classes.

And if Danny followed Jackson to make sure the boy arrived safely to his own class before heading to his own then that was his own business.

\--

A/n: so, Danny is now apparently a Selkie, don't look at me.

As for the age he always seemed older than the others in the tv series, maybe he got held back or started late, I don't know but he's at least a year older than Jackson in this series and thus in a higher grade.


End file.
